Wishing Doesn't Work
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Kaoru sits with Hikaru on the edge of a cliff. Tamaki stands on his balcony. Kyoya waits in his garden. Hunny curls up with Mori on his roof. Haruhi has gone. Left them. Two-shot.
1. Part I

I was listening to 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift when I wrote this.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaoru put his arms around Hikaru's neck.  
They sat together on a cliff over the sea.  
The sun-setting cast long shadows across the orange-tinged ground.  
The sound of waves crashing on the rocks echoed around.  
Kaoru buried his face in Hikaru's shoulder.  
Hikaru leaned back slightly and covered one of Kaoru's hand with his own.  
A single tear rolled down his cheek.  
Kaoru tried breathing slowly, but the sobs that wanted so much to burst forth finally did.  
He lifted his head and saw Hikaru staring at the setting sun, and did the same.  
****_Haruhi…_**

**Tamaki leaned on the edge of his balcony.  
Orange rays bathed his face.  
He'd given up crying long ago. It did no good.  
So, he'd gathered at many things as he could think of that would remind him of all the good times he'd had with her.  
The concrete of the balcony warmed his bare feet.  
His purple eyes glittered at he gazed over the photos and small keepsakes.  
Then he turned to the setting sun.  
He'd lost so much in his life, but he'd never thought he'd lose this.  
****_Haruhi…_**

**Kyoya sat on a wooden chair outside his mansion.  
He felt the warmth of the almost-gone sun spread through his body.  
He set his black book down on the grass next to him.  
The light bounced off his glasses.  
He could've done something… Said something… Pleaded even.  
Something to stop her going there.  
Self-blame weighed his heart down.  
This usually wouldn't matter so much to him.  
That one thing… That one girl… The one he'd really loved…  
Was gone.  
****_Haruhi…_**

**Hunny snuggled deeper into Mori's arms.  
The two were sitting on the roof.  
The sun was pretty-much gone now.  
The sky was dark.  
Mori rested his chin on Hunny's head.  
Hunny hugged Usa-Chan close and blinked, tears spilling down his face.  
Even Mori was crying.  
Hunny's eyes had lost their sparkle.  
Mori tightly held the one thing Haruhi had ever given him.  
A photo.  
Hunny patted Mori's arm.  
He looked down with his ebony eyes.  
Hunny nodded hugged Mori around the waist.  
****_Haruhi…_**

**Kaoru's arms tightened around Hikaru.  
"What?" He turned his head.  
Kaoru's eyes were wide as he pointed.  
Hikaru gasped.  
"Haruhi!" She smiled shyly.  
Hikaru shot to his feet, pulled Kaoru with him.  
They ran over to her.  
""We thought you were dead!""  
"I am."  
""What?"" Confusion flashed across their faces.  
"I'm dead. I came to say goodbye." A silent tear drifted down her cheek.  
Then she faded away.  
Kaoru looked frantically around, "Haruhi? HARUHI!"  
Hikaru covered his mouth, crying.  
"She's gone Kaoru… She's really gone…"**

**Familiar eyes caught Tamaki's.  
He turned around to come face-to-face with Haruhi.  
"Haruhi?" He squeaked.  
"Goodbye Tamaki." She smiled sadly.  
"What?! Why?" Panic surged into his body.  
"I'm dead."  
She faded.  
Tamaki stared at the place she had stood.  
"No…"**

**A reflection on the sleek black surface of his book grabbed Kyoya's attention.  
He looked up.  
Haruhi stood in front of him.  
"Haruhi…"  
"I've come to say goodbye, Kyoya."  
Kyoya stood up, "W-why?"  
"I died. I know you think it, but it's not your fault. I promise."  
She smiled at him before disappearing, leaving the confused boy standing in his front garden.**

**"Haruhi!" Mori's voice snapped Hunny out of his daze.  
"Takashi… Don't…"  
"No! Haruhi! Here!"  
Hunny looked up, eyes widening.  
Haruhi was standing next to them on the peaceful roof.  
"Haru-Chan!" Hunny yelped.  
"Goodbye Hunny. Goodbye Mori."  
Mori and Hunny were gaping slightly, then Hunny stood up, "Why Haru-Chan? Why did you have to die?"  
Haruhi gave a small smile, "It was what was meant to happen."  
Then her image fading.  
Hunny and Mori once again sat alone on the dark roof.**

**Five final words echoed in the host's ears.  
****_I'll be watching over you…  
_****"Haruhi…" A name spoken by each at once. **

So thereit is. I'm not entirely sure what happened to Haruhi, but that's how they react. I actually thought it was quite sweet how she came back to say goodbye to them. Reviews would be great.


	2. Part II

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru shot up, heart pounding.  
"Hikaru!" He squeaked.  
Kaoru looked everywhere, trying to locate his brother.  
"HIKARU!" Tears were in his eyes.  
He heard footsteps outside the window and instantly shot over.  
He peered out, and saw Hikaru sitting on a rock.  
"Hikaru?" He called out the window.  
Hikaru turned around, "Kao? What are you doing up?"  
Kaoru felt tears in his eyes, "I had a nightmare."  
"Oh Kaoru. Come here." Hikaru walked over to the window and looked up.  
Kaoru sat on the windowsill and lowered himself to the cool grass outside.  
Hikaru pulled him close to his chest and hugged him tightly.  
"What was the nightmare about?"  
"Haruhi dying."  
Hikaru froze, "Kaoru..."  
"What?"  
"She... Is... Dead..."  
"NO! DON'T SAY IT! PLEASE!" Kaoru gripped Hikaru's pyjama shirt tightly.  
Hikaru bit his lip, "I'm sorry..."  
Kaoru started sobbing, "Mmph..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain.  
Kyoya felt it through his right shoulder.  
He opened his eyes and looked around, only just remembering he didn't have his glasses.  
Reaching out, Kyoya searched for the metal frame, only to find his hand touching the wood of his bedroom floor.  
Groggily sitting up, he put his hand on the side table and picked up his glasses and slid them onto his face.  
With his mind waking up, Kyoya realised he was on the floor, not his comfortable bed.  
"What?"  
Damn sleeping mind... It'd given him bad images... Of her.  
Kyoya pulled himself up and sat on the edge of his bed, then pulled open a drawer.  
A black frame rested on top of everything else.  
A photo of her.  
Kyoya took the frame out and set it on his side table, where he would always see it.

Tamaki hadn't slept.  
He was sitting on the railing of his balcony.  
That seemed a very common place for him right now.  
Common.  
Tamaki shuddered.  
He looked up at the sky and saw a particularly bright star.  
A small smile and softening eyes.  
Tamaki watched bats glide across the sky and every five or so minutes, he'd look back to that pretty star.  
Soft golden lights glowed in the distance.  
Tamaki contently leaned back and let his eyes stray once again to the star.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunny opened his eyes and hugged Usa-Chan closer to him.  
He could hear Mori's deep breathing from across the room.  
"Takashi..."  
"Hn?"  
"I miss Haru-Chan."  
"Hm."  
There was a silence.  
"Could you and me have some cake Takashi?" Hunny sat up.  
"Okay." Mori got up and stretched, then bent down and picked up his little cousin.  
Hunny snuggled close and watched the halls and photos go by.  
When they reached the kitchen, Mori saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
"Haruhi..."  
"Hm..." Hunny sat down on a chair and munched on a piece of strawberry cake, then stared at the strawberry, "She loved strawberries..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I miss her so much... Hikaru thought.  
She was the only one to tell us apart... She was wonderful... Kaoru hugged Hikaru closer.  
Haruhi... Interesting in her own way... Kyoya adjusted his glasses and leaned against the wall.  
She was beautiful... If only I could tell her... Tamaki watched his star sparkle.  
I wish I could find my voice when she was around... Mori nibbled on the edge of a strawberry.  
She loved strawberries... She was so nice... Hunny shoved another lump of cake into his mouth.

Hope you liked it. It was originally a one-shot but someone asked me if I was going to keep doing it... So I made it a two-shot ;)


End file.
